Talk:Alfred/@comment-87.244.73.100-20180623085135
Idea for new episode: The episode is called ‘ Scoop’s Rocking Railway’ Plot: One day, Bob, Scoop, Lofty, Dizzy, Ace, Stretch, Shifter, Wendy, Leo, Lofty and Tiny arrive at the old Narrow Gauge railway in Spring City Quayside. They are going to tear it down a build a rock stage for Ace’s new band ‘Ace and The Mighty Megas’ . Bob gives the team their jobs and they start work, But Scoop becomes overexcited about the concert and accidentally knocks over one of the stage lights that fall onto the ground nearly hitting Bob who trips over and pulls his hat out of the way just in time. An angry �� Dizzy races over and tells Scoop that it was his fault, Scoop retaliates and tells them that it’s Lofty’s fault that he put the light in such a stupid place and a argument between Scoop and the other machines start. Ace, being the only machine not in the fight races over to Farmer Pickles’s farm to find Spud and Travis, He finds Spud doing his Scarecrow duties in Travis’s trailer, Ace finds them both and tells them about the fight, So Ace, Travis, Spud and Farmer Pickles race back to the quay, The machines are still arguing until Spud asks what is going on. Scoop tells him his side of the story, the machines tell him their’s, Spud reminds them that they have been such a good team over the years and he tells them all the things they have built together, so afterwards, Scoop apologies to the team and the other team apologise back and they get the stage done, That night, Ace, Crunch and Thud play their music ( which is really the Ultra Diggers And Massive Movers theme) Trivia: This is Spud and Travis’s debuts in the 2015 series and they are both voiced by Rob Rackstraw in both dubs. Dash Lightning and Mayor Snipe are the only people not present at the concert. Spud makes a reference to The Knights Of Can A Lot during his efforts to break up the fight so there is one chance that the 2015 series is canon to the Original Series. This is the first time Farmer Pickles has a ride on Ace. A reference to Scoop’s Big Oops is made by Shifter during the fight. An Indiana Jones reference is made. Characters: Bob. Wendy (cameo) Leo. Scoop. Tiny (does not speak) Lofty. Dizzy. Stretch. Shifter. Ace. Thud (does not speak) Crunch (does not speak) Spud. Travis. Percy Pickles. Mayor Madison (cameo) Muck (cameo) Tread (cameo) Philip (cameo) The Spring City Rockets (cameo) Mr Bentley. Robert (mentioned) Quotes: Travis: Oh Dearie Me! This is bad! Spud: Not to worry Travis! Spud’s on the job! I’ll sort it out! (The machines are still arguing until Spud stomps over) Spud: QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lofty: Oh. Hi Spud. Spud: Hi. Ace (whispering): Say something then. Spud: Ok! Ok! Keep your bucket screwed on! Spud: Now what’s going on? Dizzy: Scoop started it! Scoop: That’s not true! Spud: Enough! You are all a good team! Travis: And you are fighting about... Spud (interrupts) : Do you all remember when Bob’s Dad came to stay? You where all working together great! And I helped too! I went to the Library in Bobsville. And i’m Telling you lot now. It’s mad in there! You can’t move for a second without seeing books, Books, Books, Books, Books, Books AND MORE BOOKS!!!!!!